Tavastland
by IronicNarwhal
Summary: Young Sverige comes upon the discovery of a small blonde girl with a beautiful voice while she is stumbling in the forest one day. Suomi is her name, and she enchants young Sverige. Fluffy childhood Fem!Su/Fem!Fin. One in the When in Scandinavia Series.


A/N: So I'm not sure if this is gonna turn into a series or not…it's possible, but for now it's just a stand-alone story. And I'm aware of the fact that someone has done something similar…So I don't want to steal their thunder by turning this into a series. If it's alright with that person, then maybe I will…but not until I get express permission. :) We won't need two series about the Fem!Nordics that say pretty much the same thing, really.

This takes place sometime between 1239 and 1249. At some point during those ten years, Swedish Crusaders went to a place called Tavastland in Finland and claimed it for the Kingdom of Sweden. Essentially, that is when Finland became part of Sweden, and it stayed that way until the Swedish-Russian wars, pretty much. And I'm sure we all know what happened after that.

So what we've got here is just a little bit of fluff to rot your teeth. I hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia…which kind of makes me cry. But Himaruya does a good enough job, I don't really think I need to. Although, a suggestion if I may, Great Creator: _More Nordics_.

**

* * *

Tavastland

* * *

**

She wasn't sure where the singing was coming from, really. It was a soothing melody which floated through the branches of the trees, echoing around the forest like the call of a siren which was coming from about fifteen different directions. The small blonde girl in the thick wool and hide paused briefly at intervals to catch her breath, and listen. The vastness of the forest turned the melody into something almost haunting.

But it wasn't anything to be afraid of, she knew that. It wasn't a siren call; her current location was hundreds of kilometers away from sea, and they only sang for ships. Nor was it the call of a nymph; they tended to leave for warmer climates when it dropped below freezing, and the only reason they ever sang was to lure young men.

And the little girl, Sverige, who was trudging through the snowy landscape, was certainly no young man. And because of this, she did not feel afraid. She knew nothing was singing to lure or hurt her. She just continued on, and listened to the sound of a song in a language she couldn't understand. It was beautiful, and everyone once in a while, the tune and rhythm would change. Obviously, a change in song.

The thick hide of her pants and boots were separating her from the cold wetness of the snow. Her coat was also made of hide and kept her very warm, but it was incredibly heavy and a little too much for her little shoulders to handle. She found herself stumbling often, right off the beaten path in many instances.

On one such occasion, she rolled straight into a clearing. She fell on the apex of a hill, and let out a scream as she rolled the twenty feet down the hill, into the depression. As she lay there, dazed, she realized the singing had stopped, and footsteps were coming near. She flipped over, onto her hands and knees, and looked up. Her long blonde ponytail, now a complete mess, hung in her eyes as she tried to looke at the approaching body.

Another girl, it seemed. Sverige was shocked to see her, especially because she looked so small and sweet and frail. Sverige sat up onto her heels and pulled her hair over her shoulder, stroking it self-consciously. The girl, who looked to be about her age if only a little younger, continued to examine her from a few feet away.

Sverige, amazed at her find, retied her hair and stared at the girl. Her long, flaxen hair was braided into two plaids, each flung over a shoulder. Her skin was so very pale, and her eyes, though Sverige could not tell the color from his distance, shone with curiosity and something Sverige had very seldom seen in her already long years: Kindness.

Took in her clothing, and realized that she only wore rags. They obviously didn't offer very much protection.

But there was something about her…something that Sverige couldn't put a hand on, but was nevertheless almost…familiar. Then, when the girl lowered her lashes and met Sverige's eyes for the first time, Sverige realized why. Those eyes held knowledge and understanding far beyond their years, and there was only one explanation for that. They were one in the same, the two girls.

Slowly, so as not to startle, Sverige tied her hair off and pointed a finger at herself. "Sverige."

In return, the girl across the clearing did the same and whispered, "Suomi."

Sverige wanted to say more, but didn't know what language to speak. This was a different Land, whom had probably been taught to speak but her natives and therefore did not know Sverige's own language. And Sverige, she knew for sure, did not speak hers.

On a whim, she tried the language with which she communicated to her sister and her cousins on that island in the west, who spoke that odd Germanic language which sounded so rough compared to her and Danmark's languages. Licking her lips, Sverige murmured, "Yer…L'nd. Nat'on."

Miraculously, she understood. A light of understanding flickered into her eyes, and Sverige knew her question, combined with the language she'd used, had confirmed any suspicions Suomi may have had about who she was. "Yes. To…to your east?"

Sverige nodded. "T'my east, yes." They'd told her, when they'd first shown up in Tavastland, that there was someone like her lurking in the woods. But she hadn't expected to find her accidentally—rather, she'd more been expecting that there would have to be a hunt. And she hadn't expected anyone like delicate-looking Suomi. But, she supposed Suomi could not be as delicate as she appeared, for she had obviously survived years upon years of bitter cold.

In question, Sverige gently spoke her name, "Suomi…" as though curiously trying it. The name left the flavor of enchantment upon her tongue, as if something had been sealed in stone, and Suomi's name had been the incantation.

Suomi spoke up, "You are called _Ruotsi_ by my children."

Sverige nodded. "And you, _Finland_." Suomi tilted her head to the side and giggled slightly, as if amused by the name. Sverige couldn't help but feel warm, at the sound, and she stood up to better examine her. She could tell Suomi was shocked by her full height—a head taller, at least. But she did not quiver like some—most, even—did. It was almost as though an atmosphere of magic had surrounded them, and one could not feel afraid in that kind of atmosphere.

When Sverige was close enough to see the finer details, Sverige realized that Suomi's eyes were a blue-lavender that looked violet unless one was close. As well as this, freckles dotted her cheeks and trailed under her chin and down her neck. They were pale in these winter months, but still visible enough. Sverige had the overwhelming want to see them in high summer, when they would undoubtedly be a dark shade of orange-brown against Suomi's pale skin.

She watched as Suomi exhaled, and followed the trail of misty breath back to Suomi's lips, which were turning blue. Sverige gasped. "Suomi…yer blue."

Her eyes widened. Touched her fingers to her lips. "Oh…I didn't realize."

Sverige's eyes narrowed, and Suomi stared at her with confusion and slight fright at the sudden change in facial expression. "C'me w'me. Don't live f'r." She'd been living in a temporary little cottage and though it was not big, it was warm, substantial shelter. Besides, Suomi's land was now part of hers, and to deny anything that sounded even vaguely like a command was almost synonymous with a declaration of war. Not that Sverige would ever do that to her eastern neighbor. But Danmark might find out and do it for her.

Suomi obviously did not know the way of things yet. She stuttered, "O-oh no…I couldn't really…"

"Y'can," Sverige murmured, taking Suomi by the hand. It was cold to the touch. "Can't…leave ya here t'die. S'not fun, dyin'."

"No…," Suomi whispered in agreement. She gripped onto Sverige's hand tighter, probably craving the warmth it offered. Sverige tried to wrap as much of her small hand in her slightly larger one as she could. Suomi must have been so cold she couldn't remember what warm felt like, to not realize she was turning blue. "It really isn't."

Sverige glanced at her sidelong, and gave the ice-blue tips of her fingers a calculating look. Then she removed her gloves and slid them over Suomi's hands. They were very large on Sverige, and on Suomi they reached to practically her elbows. But neither really minded. Sverige didn't really need them, because of the second pair of wool gloves under that pair, and Suomi was grateful for anything that would warm the cold parts of her body.

"Have ya…ev'r died?" Sverige asked her, and pulled Suomi back onto the path. Suomi, it appeared, was a little clumsy and needed assistance up the steep incline. Once they got back on the path, Sverige began following her own footsteps back. The walk was going to take a while, especially for two very small people, but they would still be there before nightfall, provided they had no major setbacks and Sverige didn't stumble as much on the way back.

"Only once," Suomi sighed as they started down the path. "I fell into a ravine and broke my neck. But that was years ago."

Sverige nodded. "I h've, too." But she wouldn't say how many times, or how. That was a conversation for a much, much later time. Suomi seemed to understand, though, and she nodded. The rest of the walk was silent, with only a little bit of conversation when Suomi asked a question and Sverige answered.

Her home was a small, one-room cabin. But it was nice and warm and Sverige had a bed and blankets and food inside, and after that nothing really mattered. Sverige lead Suomi towards the fire, where she told her to sit down and went off to find a blanket. Eventually, she managed to find a blanket Germania had once knitted for her. She took off Suomi's soaked layer of outer clothing, hung it in front of the fire, and draped the blanket over her shoulders. Suomi did not protest or complain. She simply smiled and cooperated with Sverige's every touch and gesture.

Sverige was unaccustomed to such unfaltering trust from a stranger, and was almost taken aback enough to ask. But the way that Suomi's eyes met hers, she knew Suomi wouldn't be able to give her a straight answer as to _why_ she trusted the taller girl. Knew Suomi would say, "I just feel safe with you. Is that a bad thing?" because it was what she, herself, was experiencing. That enchantment was still hanging in the air around them, it would seem.

When Suomi's wet clothing had been removed, all she had left on her body was a small, nightdress-like garment. Sverige hurried to wrap the blanket around her, then walked to the other side of other room to take off her own clothing.

Sverige wasn't a shy person, and neither was Suomi—or, she had to assume. Living in the forest until Germania had found her, she'd probably revealed her young body to more people than she cared to think about. And living with Danmark gave no measurable amount of privacy. Suomi had to have had the same experiences, and she didn't appear to be uncomfortable.

But that did not keep her from blushing when she met Suomi's eyes after removing her shirt. Suomi fingered one of her braids and smiled sweetly, staring at the expanse of pale skin that was Sverige's undeveloped torso. Sverige felt the overwhelming need to say something; to fill the silence. "Sorry 'bout…m'indecency."

Shaking her head, Suomi sighed, "No problem at all…" and turned back to the fire, as though her mind was somewhere completely different.

Sverige continued to change, and when she was in a nightgown similar to Suomi's, she sat down on the bed and stared into the fire. Thought about what was going to happen _now_. Now that she'd found Suomi, and now that she'd taken Tavatsland…what was next? More of Suomi's land…?

"Sverige?" said Suomi. Sverige looked up, Suomi's voice abruptly removing her from the thoughts in which she'd been swimming. Her name spoken so sweetly and gently by the other girl. "Sverige, won't you join me? It's your house and the fire is very warm."

Sverige hummed and rose, coming to sit next to the other blonde. Suomi rustled the blanket, a nonverbal invitation to share body heat which Sverige accepted. They huddled together under the blanket, and Suomi pressed herself against Sverige's side to steal some of the other girl's warmth. Sverige did not know just how often she would find herself like this. Holding Suomi close like this.

Their bodies were the bodies of young children and did not react to the proximity. Their minds, however, were hundreds of years old and knew so much. Sverige held Suomi tighter, gauging whether the same things were going on in her immortal mind. They were. Suomi hummed and rested her head in the crook of Sverige's shoulder and neck.

It was strange for your mind to know something you body did not, Sverige reflected. But someday she would grow up and be a powerful, independent ad strange nation. And so would Suomi. Someday, they would reach their full potential and their minds would work with their bodies.

And that day, Sverige told herself, she would make Suomi her wife.

**

* * *

End Story

* * *

**

A/N: I really enjoyed writing this. I hope you did too, but if you didn't that's okay! There's a lot of stuff that's different from the original copy, but essentially it's still the same thing. So I hope you enjoyed and, as usual…I'm gonna post this right before I go to bed and edit in the morning. Feel free to point out any mistakes in a review, it makes my job as a self-betaing fanfic writer that much easier. :)

-Lynn


End file.
